Surface attachment and biofilm formation are known to influence metabolite and enzyme production by microorganisms (Iijima, S., Washio, K., Okahara, R., Morikawa, M., 2009. Biofilm formation and proteolytic activities of Pseudoalteromonas bacteria that were isolated from fish farm sediments. Microb. Biotechnol. 2, 361-369; Penesyan, A., Kjelleberg, S., Egan, S., 2010. Development of novel drugs from marine surface associated microorganisms. Mar. Drugs. 8, 438-459) and specialized reactors are required for organisms that produce desired products at highest rates when attached to surfaces. Such microorganisms can be cultured in modified roller bottles (Yan, L., Boyd, K. G., Burgess, J. G., 2002. Surface attachment induced production of antimicrobial compounds by marine epiphytic bacteria using modified roller bottle cultivation. Mar. Biotechnol. 4, 356-366), air-membrane surface (AMS) bioreactors (Yan, L., Boyd, K. G., Adams, D. R., Burgess, J. G., 2003. Biofilm-specific cross-species induction of antimicrobial compounds in Bacilli. Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 69, 3719-3727) or in rotating disc bioreactors (RDBR) (Sarkar, S., Saha, M., Roy, D., Jaisankar, P., Das, S., Roy, L. G., Gachhui, R., Sen, T., Mukherjee, J., 2008. Enhanced production of antimicrobial compounds by three salt-tolerant actinobacterial strains isolated from the Sundarbans in a niche-mimic bioreactor. Mar. Biotechnol. 10, 518-526; Sarkar, S., Mukherjee, J., Roy, D., 2009. Antibiotic production by a marine isolate (MS310) in an ultra-low-speed rotating disk bioreactor. Biotechnol. Bioprocess Eng. 14, 775-780; Sarkar, S., Roy, D., Mukherjee, J., 2010. Production of a potentially novel antimicrobial compound by a biofilm-forming marine Streptomyces sp. in a niche-mimic rotating disk bioreactor. Bioprocess Biosyst. Eng. 33, 207-217) that allow growth as biofilms in contact with air. Investigations by Yan et al., 2002, indicated that biofilm-forming bacteria produce important metabolites under surface attached conditions. The modified roller bottle cultivation can be used to increase production of important metabolites (Yan et al., 2002). Another new configuration, the air-membrane surface (AMS) bioreactor, designed by Yan et al., 2003, allowed bacteria to grow as a surface-attached bio-film in contact with air. Results obtained showed that specific molecules are produced only when the producer microbes can grow as bio-films. Several studies were conducted in the niche-mimic rotating disc bioreactor (RDBR) that mimicked the intertidal habitat of three estuarine isolates, supported bio-film formation as well as production of antimicrobial metabolites, in particular, actinomycin D (Sarkar et al., 2008, 2009, 2010). Currently, there are no small-scale vessels that provide a high surface area and surface properties that favor attachment of biofilm-forming microbes.